nwncepfandomcom-20200213-history
CEP 2 Fixes
This page is here so that we can track outstanding issues in CEP 2 which still need to be addressed. I would think this would be one of the first tasks to take on when this project is taken over. It shows the community that CEP is in good hands while fixing content that has needed it for a long time. Likewise anything fixed in CEP 2 will be available for release when the content is reorganized in CEP 3. General - In general, many current CEP models have a lot of minor issues, such as improper lighting settings (diffuse/ambient settings other than 1 1 1 when it should be, improper pivot placement, unwelded vertexes etc. Many of these issues also prevent a lot of models from compiling. Zarathustra217 (talk) 12:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) - - I've worked through the cep_core0.hak so far, fixing it for all these issues. You can grab an updated version of the hak here: file link - if you encounter any issues please comment them in here or in the comment field below. Zarathustra217 (talk) 12:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) - - I've also worked through the cep_core2.hak, which you can grab here: Link I've also fixed several errors with the first version of the updated cep_core0.hak, simply use the same download link as above to get the new version Zarathustra217 (talk) 23:26, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Tilesets tilesets needing fixes CODI Sigil tiles in CEP City Exterior have serious walkmesh issues - worth looking at the more recent versions out there. Proleric (talk) 08:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Clothing & Armour clothing needing fixes Chest (i.e. torso) models 164, 165 and 167 are unusable because they are not scaled correctly. This is so obviously wrong that it brings the CEP into disrepute IMO Proleric (talk) 06:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) - Above is not a bug, 164 and 165 are meant to make customizable children npcs with dynamic halflings (using the appropriate heads). 167 is meant for pregnant npcs, I think. Most of the robes for the jousting phenotype are unusable (z way too low). Quickest fix would be to regenerate them all (from normal mounted) then correct by exception. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 22:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Dynamic skeletons have robe models 003-006 and 110-187, but the rest are missing. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 22:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Many CEP armour parts are missing for Phenotype 14 (Brown Pony) and consequently for other Pony phenotypes which inherit from it. The same may be true for the old CEP horses. I suspect the way to fix this is to change phenotype.2da, so that all phenotypes inherit from normal. This should allow us to throw away all the armour parts for CEP horses, without breaking compatibility, except the robes, which need to be duplicated explicitly for each phenotype. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 15:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Robes 122 to 127 seem to be missing (or their entries should be deleted from the parts_robe.2da). Neck 123 (satchel over shoulder) has broken infinitelly stretching shadows. ~~Signed by Gruftlord, July 4th, 2014~~ Placeables Placeables needing fixes: - Most NWN2 model imports have wrong lighting setttings (diffuse and ambient), causing them to appear too dark. - - I've run all of the nw2* models from cep2_core0.hak through CleanModels 3.5 to fix errors it may find and to reset all lighting settings to standard white (1 1 1) for diffuse and ambient.nwn@amethyst-dragon.com (talk) 08:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - "Some of the NWN2 models have gaps or parts missing or in the wrong place. The easiest way to fix those is to convert them from NWN2 again. If you need help with the houses I can convert those models from NWN2. Most of the Mulsantir houses have missing parts. Housermb4 has parts of the roof missing. Housermb11 has double meshes. TheGeorge also used the wrong textures. He always used the tintable ones which lack all colour, but people have used them the way they are, so fixing that may break modules which depend on those houses lacking all colour." - Zwerkules, posted in the "mutiny" thread - - I'm putting the models I ran through CleanModels on hold, so that they can be replaced by fresh conversions should they appear.nwn@amethyst-dragon.com (talk) 08:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - The broken barrels have improper lighting settings (zlc_g01, zlc_g02, zlc_g03, zlc_g04) - Fixes have been send. Zarathustra217 (talk) 12:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - Several placeables have stretched textures. I'll list them here as I find and fix them. Zarathustra217 (talk) 10:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - Several of the alphabet templates (Penants & Signs > Other Signs) refer to the wrong appearance, for example lower case t refers to upper case T. Proleric (talk) 08:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) - Appearance ID 4428, 4432, 4433: crash the toolset when object is placed in the toolset. Items - The copied helmet with a different AC type is broken. Never worked, it has only one type of model and cannot be change. - The copied shields with different AC types are broken as well. They doesn't grant their original base AC value anymore. Most of the model combination (they are three part based) shows empty model or a bag. When equipped they appear way too low and outside of the body when compared to original. A copied tower shield has bugged size restriction, medium/large characters are not able to use it while small/tiny are - this should be reversed. - The copied cloaks with different AC types shows only one cloak model which is colorless and cannot be colored (comfirmation needed) Creatures *The "Bugs large" aren't large. Its a misunderstanding of the CEP2 makers, it uses the vps_bugs_l model which is a low resolution version of the bugs visual effect. Therefore this creature should be either removed or replaced/overhauled. (Shadooow) *The head of the Lizardfolk 3 model (from DoD) is located below the neck *Also, the !Tail: Lizardfolk mdl seems to be missing. *The Ant larva has bugged movement animation. (Shadooow) * c_bleice has broken shadows (Gruftlord) Category: CEP2